


Kinks Can Be Fun

by Yuusana



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flexibility, Flexibility kink, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, Language Kink, M/M, Smut, Some Plot, Teasing, Unusual Sex Potions, Very Unusual, he puts that to use, in strange positions, just as a warning, there's backbends, yuri is really flexible
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuusana/pseuds/Yuusana
Summary: Юри узнаёт, что Виктора сводит с ума его невероятная гибкость. Виктор узнаёт, что Юри сводит с ума, когда он говорит по-русски. Так что, конечно, помимо варианта с поддразниванием друг друга этим, звучит вариант, чтобы заняться ими. Изучить их.





	Kinks Can Be Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kinks Can Be Fun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283958) by [thelonelywriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter). 



> Слова Виктора на русском выделены курсивом. Спасибо Teaspoon и Castiels Tie за вычитку!

У каждого есть фетиши. У каждого.

Ну, ладно, возможно Вы скажете, что некоторые люди слишком ванильны, и у них _предпочтения_ , но, серьёзно, по большому счёту у каждого есть фетиши. По крайней мере один.

Кто-то смущается по этому поводу, кто-то нет. Кто-то их любит, кто-то стыдится. Кто-то открыто их обсуждает, кто-то не желает упоминать. Каждому своё.

Иногда после начала отношений люди сразу рассказывают о них.

Виктор и Юри не стали.

Да, не во всех отношениях секреты открываются сразу. Как говорится, это не забег на короткую дистанцию, это марафон. Иногда люди не торопятся выяснять все друг о друге, иногда это занимает время, и вещи узнаются намного медленнее.

  
Например, Юри не знал об аллергии Виктора на пыль, пока они не вернулись в квартиру Никифорова, не убиравшуюся месяцами и всю покрытую пылью. Потому частое чиханье Виктор объяснил аллергией.

Виктор не подозревал, что Юри терпеть не может помидоры, пока тот не позволил Виктору купить немного в продуктовом, называя их овощной мерзостью. Юри не знал, что Виктор не любит виноград, пока тот не отказался его есть. Кацуки не имел и малейшего представления о том, что Виктор невыносимо боится щекотки, пока однажды во время парной тренировки не сжал талию светловолосого слишком сильно, и тот принялся извиваться и хихикать, и никак не мог остановиться.

В общем, суть в том, что в своих отношениях они не стремились как можно быстрее узнать всё друг о друге, многие вещи открывались скорее медленно, чем быстро.

Включая фетиши.

К этому моменту они уже явно знали друг друга довольно хорошо, были знакомы с предпочтениями и некоторыми бзиками друг друга. Но это не значило, что они выяснили все секреты, оставалось ещё много неизученного. Ирония в том, что они открывали что-то друг о друге практически одновременно. Что-то вроде око за око. Потому что если они что-то узнавали, то не забывали об этом, а, понимаете, начинали постоянно изводить бойфренда. Просто забавы ради, знаете ли.

***

Это началось с Юри после окончания Финала Гран-при. Они с Виктором были в России, понемногу тренировались и катались, потому что серьезных соревнований в ближайшее время не намечалось. Всё было лениво, для развлечения они объединяли тренировки, катались на катке, куда время от времени ходил Юрио. Всё было расслабленно, и это было приятно после резкой череды событий, произошедших за последние месяцы.

Виктор продолжал тренировать Юри и работать над его прыжками и некоторыми шагами, с которыми у брюнета были постоянные проблемы. Сам Виктор тоже застрял на кое-чем, и нет, это не было шагом, это не было прыжком. Это было кое-что в Юри. В его теле. Это было то, как Юри мог гнуться.

Не спрашивайте, почему Виктор только сейчас понял, насколько Кацуки гибкий, но по какой-то причине, возможно, именно потому, что теперь голубоглазый уделял больше внимания мелочам, касавшимся японца, он осознал, что Юри гибкий. В смысле, нереально гибкий. Как будто в прошлой жизни он был человеком-змеей, ну, или станет им в будущем.

Виктор начал больше наблюдать за растяжкой Юри, он стал вводить больше хореографических движений, использующих гибкость. Юри поначалу не замечал этого, пока Никифоров не стал помогать ему с растяжкой, чего он никогда раньше не делал. Брюнет всё ещё не задумывался над этим, пока не обратил внимание на некоторые сигналы.

В один из дней Виктор помогал Юри с растяжкой, Кацуки опирался на заграждение катка, его левая нога была поднята в воздух, а правая стояла на полу. Виктор был позади него, надавливая на ногу вперёд, чтобы растянуть на шпагат. Юри крякнул, когда Виктор надавил на него немного сильнее.

– Больно? - спросил Виктор, немного отпуская.

– Ну, не очень комфортно, - фыркнул Юри. Виктор усмехнулся и надавил сильнее, так что японец вскрикнул.

– Это и не должно быть комфортно, это должно чувствоваться как растяжка, - подчеркнул голубоглазый.

– Да, ты определённо меня сейчас растягиваешь, - выдохнул брюнет. Виктор мягко улыбнулся.

– Ты очень гибкий, Юри, ведь знаешь это, не так ли? - спросил он.

– Наверно, - вздохнул Юри. Никифиров скользнул ладонью к его пояснице.

– Удивительно, что ты можешь делать это, - прошептал он.

– Ты тоже так можешь, - заметил кареглазый, немного выгибаясь в спине, пытаясь растянуть её. Виктор лишь покачал головой.

– Я никогда не был таким гибким, - сказал он Юри.

– Почему ты сейчас заговорил об этом? - спросил Юри, когда Виктор немного ослабил хватку на его ноге. Никифоров слегка нахмурился. Это действительно очень хороший вопрос.

– Я не знаю, - ответил он.

– Теперь можешь меня отпустить? - вздохнул Юри.

– Не сейчас. Поверни бёдра, я хочу видеть растяжение в центре шпагата, - сказал Виктор, вызвав стон Кацуки. Брюнет коротко охнул, разворачивая бёдра и стопу так, чтобы нога была перед ним, а не позади. – Сильнее, сильнее, сильнее, дави на ногу, - давал команды Никифоров, придерживая Юри за середину бедра и лодыжку. Юри издал полузадушенный звук, и Виктор странно усмехнулся.

– Почему ты меня сегодня мучаешь? - Юри заскрежетал зубами.

– Ты давно не делал глубокую растяжку, и необходимо быть уверенным, что ты будешь это делать так часто, как сможешь. Ты гибкий от природы, но это не значит, что ты должен давать слабину во время растяжки, - объяснил голубоглазый. Юри простонал. – Ты халтуришь во время ласточек, они выглядят никакими, - сказал Виктор Юри.

– Никакими? - возмутился Юри.

– Ну, они могли бы быть лучше, мы это исправим. Твоя правая сторона заметно лучше, вот наклон с левой ноги не так хорош. Я хочу, чтобы ты делал одинаково хорошо в обе стороны, - пояснил Виктор. Кацуки вздохнул и опустил голову. – Не унывай. Ты выглядишь прекрасно на льду, Юри, без сомнений, - заверил его Виктор. Юри поднял взгляд на него, и Виктор улыбнулся, получив ответную улыбку. – Теперь я перестану тебя мучить, и мы поработаем над другой стороной, - сказал Виктор. Юри вздохнул и кивнул, опустив ногу на пол, как только Виктор убрал свою руку с неё.

***

Скоро помощь Виктора при растяжке стала привычным делом. Иногда Виктор тянул его безжалостно, иногда мягко. И это стало… почти интимной вещью. И Юри понял, что это просто потому, что Виктору нравится быть близко к нему, что Никифоров получает удовольствие от мимолётных улыбок, блуждающих по телу рук, настойчивых прикосновений. Но потом Юри обратил внимание, как смотрит Виктор, когда он откатывает элементы, связанные с использованием гибкости. Или наблюдает за тем, как может выгнуться его спина. И Юри пришёл к интересному заключению, которое просто необходимо было проверить.

Юри делал это за спиной Виктора, но он знал: отдача будет стоить этого. Время от времени он приезжал на каток один, просто чтобы соединить все элементы вместе. Он знал, что никогда не делал этого раньше, но считал, что может хотя бы попробовать. Потому, однажды, когда они с Виктором остались на катке наедине, он зашёл на каток, но остановил Виктора.

– Я хочу показать тебе кое-что, - сказал Юри, чуть ухмыляясь. Виктор слегка удивился.

– О?

Юри кивнул.

– Что это?

– Программа, которую я сам сделал. Хочу показать её тебе, - объяснил Юри, катаясь по катку, чтобы разогреться.

– Ты сделал программу?

– Она короткая и не эффектная, но я хочу знать твоё мнение о ней, - объяснил Юри. Виктор поднял бровь, и Юри усмехнулся. – Просто включи пятый трек, - сказал Юри, кивнув на проигрыватель. Виктор заинтересованно выдохнул.

– Если ты так просишь, - мурлыкнул он, отходя и включая пятый трек, как Юри и сказал. Виктор повернулся, отошел к бортику и оперся на него. Юри замер на мгновенье, и Виктор прислушался к медленно начинающейся мелодии. Юри остановился, задержал дыхание и затем подхватил темп.

Виктор смотрел и одновременно слушал музыку, которая походила на классическую: без слов, с бодрым ритмом, переплетающимся с медленными и мягкими тонами. Юри двигался на льду изящно, выполняя вначале простые элементы, которые, тем не менее, затягивали, заставляя ожидать большего.

Виктор смотрел внимательно, он не был уверен, необходима ли была Юри критика, но вот начались настоящие движения. С использованием гибкости.

Мужчина смотрел во все глаза, как Юри использовал каждый известный Виктору элемент с гибкостью. Вращения и обороты, даже некоторые прыжки, нашли здесь своё место, но очевидно, что фокус был на том, как движется тело Юри, как оно движется под музыку, изящно, уверенно.

Чем дольше длился номер, тем сильнее Виктор был впечатлён. До этого Юри помогал Виктору с хореографией программ, но он еще никогда ничего не ставил самостоятельно.

Другой поразившей его деталью было то, что Юри действительно выполнял каждое движение, использовавшее текучесть его тела, растяжку ноги или руки, изгиб спины. Виктор помнил, что Юри говорил ему о занятиях балетом в детстве, и это имело смысл. Юри всегда был великолепен на льду, у него было изящество танцора.

Его тело двигалось так, как тела не должны двигаться в принципе, Виктору ничего не оставалось, кроме как пристально наблюдать с приоткрытым ртом за тем, как очевидно красуется Юри своими способностями, изгибаясь будто резиновый, словно все, что он делал, было легко.

Виктор был действительно зачарован, и когда это закончилось, он просто уставился на Юри, который смотрел на него с усмешкой, тяжело дыша. И именно в этот момент, Виктор осознал, почему он был очарован гибкостью Юри.

Это заводило. Было сексуально. То, как он мог изгибаться, крутиться и двигаться, было чувственно. Это было действительно возбуждающе. Виктор не мог подобрать других слов. И это был момент, когда подозрения Юри подтвердились.

Виктор сходил с ума от того, как Юри мог изгибаться.

Юри покатился в сторону выхода с катка, его усмешка была абсолютно дикой.

– Я знал это, - просто заявил он.

– Знал что? - справился с собой Виктор.

– У тебя есть фетиш, - просто ответил Юри.

– О чём ты? - спросил Виктор, хотя, окей, он очень хорошо понимал, что Юри имеет в виду.

– Тебе нравится, как я изгибаюсь, - сказал Юри, поворачиваясь к Виктору спиной, чтобы изогнуться назад и посмотреть на него снизу вверх. Щёки Виктора слегка покраснели.

– Это вовсе не фетиш, - фыркнул Виктор.

– Ты сходишь с ума от этого, - сказал Юри с усмешкой, откатываясь назад и используя момент для того, чтобы поднять ногу, обхватив пальцами лезвие конька, и выгнуть спину, выгнув ногу. Он просто скользил так по катку, поглядывая на Виктора. – Вот почему ты помогал мне с растяжкой, - объяснил Юри, отпуская конек и переходя в ласточку. – Ты любишь это, - утвердил Кацуки как ни в чём не бывало. Виктор скрестил руки на груди.

– Нет, - упрямо ответил он.

– Да, - заявил Юри, переходя во вращение. – Ты уже покраснел, - проинформировал он Виктора с усмешкой. Виктор просто пялился на него, и Юри улыбался, катаясь перед ним.

– Тебе нравится то, как выгибается моя спина, как высоко я могу поднять ногу, насколько глубоко могу сесть в шпагат, - начал Юри, приближая свое лицо к лицу Виктора. – Тебя заводит то, как я могу поворачивать бёдра, как я могу вытягивать ногу дальше, чем ты.

Рука Юри проскользнула по плечу Виктора, обняла за шею. Дыхание Виктора сбилось. В глазах японца было много желания. Много страсти.

– Почему бы тебе не помочь мне растянуться, когда мы придем домой? Я бы предложил это прямо сейчас, но, думаю, это будет веселее, если сделаем это дома, - мурлыкнул Юри, уперевшись своим лбом в лоб Виктора. Виктор неловко вздохнул.

– Да, это… Это звучит неплохо.

***

В ту ночь, когда они вернулись домой, у Виктора был самый гуттаперчивый секс за всю его жизнь. Конечно, Юри и до этого всегда был податлив в постели, но это выглядело так, будто Юри хотел показать Виктору, _насколько_ гибким он может быть.

Виктор знал, что он попал.

Потому что после этого Юри не дал ему спокойно жить. Юри заострял внимание на каждой растяжке, которую он делал с или без Виктора. Он постарался, чтобы эти движения использовались на льду. Он принял меры, чтобы некоторые элементы использовались в спальне.

Виктор проигрывал ему каждую минуту. Юри не собирался останавливаться.

Виктор не имел ни малейшего представления, что делать с этим, так как Юри не менее упёртый, чем Виктор, а голубоглазый всегда был очень упрям. Виктор не собирался просить Юри прекратить, он просто не мог. Юри было необходимо растягиваться, и ему было необходимо использовать свою гибкость в программах. Так что Виктор находился между молотом и наковальней, пока не понял, что может попробовать кое-что другое.

Месть.

Юри выяснял фетиши Виктора, так почему Виктор не мог искать фетиши _Юри_? Это не должно было быть сложным, верно? Временами Юри был как открытая книга, так что у Виктора это не должно было занять много времени. Очевидно, Виктор не собирался просто спрашивать, это было бы скучно. Пусть это будет небольшой игрой. Весёлой игрой. Игрой, в которой Виктор выиграл быстрее, чем он предполагал.

***

Виктор много думал о том, что могло бы понравиться Юри. Но, удивительно, то, что ему нравилось, не было чем-то необычным.

Виктор немного учил Юри русскому с тех пор, как они переехали, самым простым словам. Иногда Виктор говорил по-русски, отрывочными фразами между делом, или когда был зол. Он никогда не замечал реакцию японца, когда говорил, так как это было так небрежно. Но однажды утром, проснувшись рядом с Юри, Никифоров не сразу очнулся ото сна, в котором беседовал с кем-то, и будто продолжая оборванный разговор, заговорил по-русски:

– _Доброе утро, как ты спал, моя любовь?_

Голос Виктора был хриплым ото сна, но при этом звучал мягко, и для Юри, который еще не до конца проснулся, это звучало абсолютно охренительно _прекрасно_.

Он вздохнул и вздрогнул, когда Виктор ткнулся носом в его шею.

– Ч-что? - слабо спросил Юри. Он уловил последнюю часть, _«моя любовь»_ , и ещё уловил что-то про утро, но понимал, что Виктор сказал что-то ещё, тем более, что интонация была вопросительной. Виктор со стоном потянулся.

– Я сказал это по-русски? - спросил он. У Юри перехватило дыхание. Даже когда Виктор не говорил на русском, он говорил с акцентом. Юри всё ещё помнил, как он завелся, когда услышал это впервые. Юри таял на месте и был уверен, что его колени дрожали, выдавая его.

К счастью, они не выдали.

– Да, - Юри выдохнул, когда Виктор его обнял за талию.

– Извини, - мурлыкнул Виктор, поцеловав брюнета в нежное местечко за ухом. – Рефлекс, - добавил он.

– Что ты сказал? -тихо и мягко спросил Юри.

– Доброе утро, моя любовь, как тебе спалось? - нежно ответил Виктор. Юри кивнул и выдохнул вместо ответа.

– Ты хорошо поработал вчера, должен был крепко спать, - задумчиво сказал Виктор. Юри кивнул. – Болит? - уточнит Виктор. Японец усмехнулся.

– Позволь мне растянуться, и я тебе дам определённый ответ, - сказал Юри. Виктор наклонил голову и сжал руки на талии Юри.

– Ммммм, нет, не вставай пока, - сказал Виктор. – Слишком рано, - добавил он, зевнув.

– Сколько времени? - спросил Юри, поворачивая голову.

– Я не знаю, но уверен, что еще слишком рано, - настойчиво сказал Виктор. Кареглазый тихонько рассмеялся.

– Ещё пару минут, - сказал он. Виктор кивнул и усмехнулся:

– Ещё пару минут.

***

Виктор не задумывался о том, что сказал утром Юри, он знал, что Юри слышал его говорящим по-русски до этого, он знал, что Юри знал немного сленга, некоторые базовые фразы, которые часто используются: привет, пока, как дела, что-то вроде этого. Он честно не думал, что это может заводить Юри, пока не появились доказательства, подтверждающие, что так оно и есть.

Пару дней спустя Виктор готовил обед, а Юри слонялся туда-сюда по кухне, облокачивался на столешницу, просто болтался рядом, готовый помочь или просто проконтролировать, что ничего не сгорит. Они почти не разговаривали, но молчание не было напряжённым, просто оба были так расслаблены, что не чувствовали необходимости в разговоре. Виктор тихо напевал себе под нос, закидывая в кастрюлю пельмени, которыми он как-то накормил Юри, и тот их безумно полюбил. Он был глубоко в своих мыслях, потому очередная просьба была высказана отнюдь не на английском:

– _Передай мне пару тарелок, ладно?_

Юри замер там, где он стоял, опираясь о столешницу. Очевидно, Виктор не сказал ничего возбуждающего, даже тон не был сексуальным, но сам язык, на котором это было сказано, он был настолько отличен от японского и от английского, на которых говорил Юри. Он был романтичным, хриплым, заметным, с эротическим полутоном, который заставлял Юри таять.

– Юри? - окликнул Виктор после паузы.

– Что?

– _Передай мне_ … Не тот язык, прости, - сказал Виктор, прерывая самого себя коротким смешком. – Прости, Юри, я не знаю, почему так вновь делаю. Второй раз уже так. Наверно, потому что я разговариваю с Яковом или Юрио и оба легко переходят с английского на русский. Когда меня тренировал Яков, и я допускал ошибку, он мог ругать меня на русском вместо английского. С Юрио я поступал также. Разве что я старался не кричать на него, ты же знаешь, какой он. Боюсь, если я начну ругаться, он придёт за мной, - Виктор фыркнул. Юри должен был засмеяться, но он всё ещё размышлял над словами Виктора, как они были произнесены и как перекатывались на его языке.

– Что ты сейчас сказал? - почти робко спросил Юри.

– Просто попросил тебя передать мне пару тарелок, - хмыкнул Виктор, глядя на Юри. Затем он замолчал, нахмурившись. – Что? Что такое? спросил он. Юри выглядел…почти удивлённым. Но он покачал головой.

\- Нет, ничего, - и, отмахнувшись, Юри достал с полки тарелки, как и просил Виктор. Виктор хотел было попросить объясниться, но решил не заморачиваться. Наверняка это просто ерунда.

***

Позднее тем же вечером, когда они сидели в обнимку на диване, переплетя конечности, Виктора посетила мысль. Он ткнулся носом в шею Юри, тот взъерошил его волосы.

– Почему ты никогда не говоришь по-японски? спросил он. Юри пару секунд помолчал.

– Иногда говорю, - сказал он. - Ты слышал меня, когда я расстроен, обычно я в такие моменты использую его.

– Да, но ты используешь всего несколько слов. Когда я говорю по-русски, я всегда говорю полные предложения, - рассуждал Виктор.

– Возможно потому что мы живём в России, в русскоязычном окружении. Ты же сам говорил, Яков и Юрио временами говорят по-русски. Никто вокруг нас не говорит на японском, и я привык постоянно говорить по-английски, - сказал Юри Виктору.

– Но ты всё ещё помнишь его, правильно? Иногда я слушаю, как ты разговариваешь на нём со своими родителями по телефону, парировал Виктор. Юри нахмурился.

– Зачем?

– Ты слышал, как я говорю на русском. Я хочу слышать, как ты говоришь на японском. Скажи мне что-нибудь, - попросил Виктор. Юри нахмурился ещё больше и перевернулся, перекатываясь так, чтобы быть грудью к груди сероволосого.

– Что ты хочешь услышать? - спросил Юри. Виктор пожал плечами и чуть улыбнулся.

– Что угодно, - ответил он. Кацуки подумал с минуту и вздохнул.

– Watashiwaanata o aishiteiru to ierudarou.

Виктор улыбнулся.

–И что ты сказал? - поинтересовался он.

– Думаю, могу сказать, что люблю тебя, - сказал Юри Виктору, который улыбнулся ещё шире.

– Ты мог бы говорить на японском почаще, он звучит от тебя прекрасно, - мурлыкнул Виктор, зарывшись пальцами в волосы Юри.

– Ты же не знаешь японского, - резонно заметил Юри. Виктор поцеловал его в лоб.

– Тогда научи меня, а я научу тебя русскому. Ты немного понимаешь, но я могу научить тебя большему, - предложил Виктор. Юри покраснел просто от одной мысли об изучении русского с Виктором. Изучении глубины языка, изучении больше, чем просто расхожие фразы, изучении произношения слов. Юри мог представить, как Виктор учит его слогам, постановке языка при артикуляции. Это заставило Юри вздрогнуть.

– Что? - спросил Виктор, наклонив голову. Японец качнул головой.

– Ничего-ничего, - ответил он.

– Юри, - проворковал Виктор. – Что такое? - надавил он. Юри вздохнул.

– Я просто… - он умолк. Виктор молчал, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Почему Юри так заволновался? Но потом, постепенно, картина прояснилась. Юри ведет себя подобным образом не просто так, он реагирует на то, как говорит Виктор. Когда он говорит по-русски. Виктор усмехнулся.

– О, понятно, - самодовольно сказал он.

– Понятно что? - спросил Юри, распахнув глаза.

– Тебе нравится, когда я говорю по-русски.

У Юри покраснели щёки.

– Нет, - возразил он. Виктор взял его лицо в ладони.

– _Боюсь, что это ложь_ , - сказал он медленно, мягко и сладко. Зрачки Юри расширились, и Виктор усмехнулся шире. Слабая точка Юри.

Бинго.

– Что ты сказал? - медленно произнёс младший парень.

– Я сказал «боюсь, что это ложь», - ответил Виктор, поглаживая Юри большим пальцем по скуле. Я это вижу в твоих глазах, Юри. Я должен был догадаться раньше, глядя на то, как ты реагируешь на мои оговорки. Когда я перехожу на русский, - Виктор мурлыкнул.

– Я, ну, - начал Юри, пересаживаясь так, чтобы быть сверху Виктора.

– Я могу говорить чаще, если тебе это нравится, - предложил Виктор, легонько пощипывая шею Юри.

– Думаю да, но только… не на публике. Не в компрометирующих ситуациях, - сказал Юри. Виктор закусил губу и внимательно посмотрел на него. Потом он вспомнил обо всех тех случаях, когда Юри настойчиво и неотступно дразнил его своей гибкостью. Затем Виктор подумал о том, как он мог бы поквитаться, постоянно разговаривая по-русски, чтобы дразнить Юри. И тогда Виктор сообразил: возможно, это можно было сделать… более простым способом.

– Юри? мурлыкнул Виктор _тем_ голосом, который, как знал Юри, означал, что у Виктора появилась какая-то идея.

– Что? - медленно и осторожно спросил тот.

– Думаю, мы могли бы попробовать кое-что, - предложил Виктор, скользя руками к талии Юри.

– Что попробовать? - вновь медленно спросил Юри. Виктор чуть улыбнулся, наклонив голову.

– Помнишь, как ты ежедневно изводил меня своей гибкостью? Показывая каждый элемент, который можешь выполнить? - сказал Виктор, поймав едва заметную ухмылку Юри, что было им воспринято как «да». - Ну, я думаю, что теперь я мог бы мучить тебя в ответ. Говорить с тобой постоянно на русском. <i>Постоянно</i>, - повторил слово Виктор на русском. Ухмылка Юри тут же исчезла, но Виктор обхватил его подбородок. - Не волнуйся, <i>моя любовь</i>, думаю, мы сможем найти компромисс, - сказал Виктор.

– И какой же? - спросил Юри.

– Почему бы нам не скомбинировать это, хм? Уверен, у тебя не будет проблем с проявлением своей гибкости, - мурлыкнул Виктор, наклоняясь вперёд, чтобы коснуться своими губами губ Юри. Я знаю, что не имею проблем с демонстрацией моего русского. Это язык, с которым я вырос, и я знаю идеальные слова для восхваления каждой вещи, которую ты делаешь, - промурлыкал Виктор. Он знал, как Юри любит комплименты, даже если Юри не поймет, что именно Виктор скажет, он примет эти слова, он будет слушать их как похвалу. Юри опустил взгляд на губы Виктора, затем на его глаза.

– Т-ты сделаешь это? - робко спросил Юри.

– _Да_ , - ответил Виктор с лёгкой улыбкой на лице. Возможно, если я расскажу, насколько ты прекрасен, ты перестанешь дразнить меня, - пробормотал Виктор, поцеловав Юри мягко и сладко, но не скрывая вожделения. Он мягко толкнул Юри.

– _Я тебя хочу_.

Голос Виктора был низким, глубоким, полным страсти, жара, который Юри мог чувствовать. Его дыхание сбилось, он перестал моргать.

–Ч-что ты сказал?

– Я хочу тебя, - выдохнул Виктор. - _Я хочу тебя попробовать_ , - продолжил он, скользя носом по щеке Юри, его рука слегка наклонила голову Юри, и его губы едва ощутимо коснулись места на шее, где пульсировал пульс. - Я хочу тебя попробовать, - перевёл он. Юри не смог сдержать стон от этого касания, кожа покрылась мурашками. Виктор мягко потянул его на себя, и Юри сел на его колени; одна его нога свисала с дивана. - Ты сделаешь это для меня, да, Юри? Покажешь мне, как можешь гнуться, как может двигаться твоё дело? Я хочу знать каждый твой дюйм, Юри, каждую вещь, которую ты можешь сделать, - мурлыкнул Виктор, прикусив мочку уха Юри. - Всё тело. _Каждый дюйм_ , - сказал Виктор. - Каждый дюйм, - перевёл он. Юри неуверенно выдохнул, когда Виктор притянул его ближе. Виктор мягко улыбнулся, слегка приподнимая голову Юри за подбородок. Глаза того расширились, многообещающие и жаждущие, что заставляло Виктора таять. Виктор приподнялся, нежно снял с Юри очки, наклонился назад и положил их на стол около дивана. Юри не смог удержаться от легкой улыбки. Ему казалось невероятно милым, что Виктор всегда снимал с него очки, не давая сделать это Юри самостоятельно. Этот жест был мимолётным, но каждый раз заставлял Юри улыбаться.

– _Иди сюда_.

– Иди сюда, - сказал мягко Виктор, скользя ладонями по шее Юри, мягко обхватывая её сзади. Он наклонился, потянув Юри к себе, их губы встретились, мягко и нежно. Юри обнял Виктора за шею, и тот улыбнулся в поцелуй.

Всё выглядело нежным, но поглаживающие руки и настойчивые поцелуи намекали на желание большего. Мысли объединить то, что им нравилось друг в друге: Юри любил в Викторе его разговоры на русском, Виктор в Юри его тело; эти мысли выглядели как идеальное исполнение вещей. Идеальный микс любви к определённым частичкам друг друга.

Не прошло много времени, как ласки стали более напористыми, а поцелуи – горячими. Движения начали усиливаться, бедра Юри притирались к бедрам Виктора, а те в ответ двигались навстречу. Те мягкие короткие звуки, которые всегда издавал Юри в подобные моменты, начали срываться с его губ. Виктор наслаждался каждым таким стоном, прижимая Юри ближе и ближе к себе, пока между ними не осталось и миллиметра.

Совсем скоро Юри начал настойчиво тереться членом через слои одежды о пах Виктора. Виктор опустил руку и приподнял бедра Юри чуть повыше, немного меняя угол и заставляя Юри мягко застонать.

Виктор переместил своё внимание с губ Юри на его челюсть и щёку, целуя и пощипывая нежную кожу. Юри в нетерпении обнажил шею, позволяя Виктору мягко целовать везде.

– _Красивый, красивый_ , - жарко выдохнул Виктор в шею Юри.

Юри простонал от слов и хрипловатого тона Виктора, в котором слышались желание и вожделение. Бёдра Юри начали двигаться быстрее, отчаяннее, и Виктор это принял за сигнал.

– Юри, - заметил он. Юри отозвался мягким стоном. Поднимись, - сказал Виктор, целуя его в шею. Давай, в спальню, - добавил он, похлопывая Юри по бедру. Юри позволил себе разочарованно вздохнуть от необходимости перестать ласки, но тем не менее он поднялся, немедленно потянув Виктора за собой.

У Виктора не было нареканий, когда Юри потащил его в спальню и почти бросил на кровать. Когда Юри хотел что-то, он получал это. Он упёртый, он решительный, и если он хочет Виктора, он получит его, неважно как. Виктор всегда подозревал, что Юри будет смущаться в постели, но Юри оказался более дерзким, чем он ожидал. У Юри не было никаких проблем с тем, чтобы забраться на кровать, оседлать Виктора и углубить поцелуй.

Они немного отодвинулись, чтобы голова Виктора находилась на подушках, а Юри опирался руками о постель по обе стороны от головы Виктора.

У поцелуя не было возможности быть медленным или нежным, он подогревался страстью, которую было сложно сдерживать. Юри переместил свои бёдра прямо напротив бёдер Виктора и вновь начал двигать ими, притираясь хаотично, и издал стон, почувствовав, что Виктор под ним такой же твёрдый.

Вскоре Виктор положил ладони на плечи Юри, потом они переместились на его спину, поясницу, затем обхватили ягодицы и скользнули под футболку брюнета, ощущая горячую кожу.

– Сними, - пробормотал он в поцелуй, потянув футболку. Юри отстранился на мгновение, выпрямился и стянул футболку. Бросив ее на пол, то улыбнулся Виктору.

–Ты тоже, - сказал он, и Виктор улыбнулся, начав выворачиваться из футболки, что заняло чуть ли не минуту, несмотря на помощь Юри. Как только она была снята, Юри мгновенно вновь оказался на нём. Теперь роли сменились, и Юри спускался вниз поцелуями по шее Виктора, его груди, двигаясь медленно. Когда он добрался до пояса спортивных штанов Виктора, то посмотрел наверх и усмехнулся, и это значило, что у него есть идея.

– Что? - спросил Виктор, глядя вниз на Юри. Тот покачал головой.

– Ничего, просто подумал кое о чём, - сказал Юри, подцепляя пальцами край штанов Виктора. Тот машинально приподнял бёдра, когда Юри потянул их с него.

– Поделишься? предложил Виктор. Юри посмотрел вниз, когда снял трусы Виктора до середины бедра, и его член, освободившись от ткани, прижался к животу. Юри усмехнулся и вновь посмотрел на Виктора.

– Со временем, - сказал он застенчиво, помогая Виктору окончательно избавиться от штанов, чтобы их можно было отшвырнуть. Отбросил их, он наклонился, и Виктор подтолкнул его.

– Твои тоже, - проговорил он, кивая в сторону штанов Юри. Кацуки вздохнул, по его скромному мнению, у них были более важные дела. Но он знал, что Виктор любил, чтобы они были полностью обнажены до того, как всё начнётся. Не каждый раз, впрочем, в конце концов, пару раз у них было в публичными местах, случайно оказавшихся безлюдными. Но вообще-то Виктор любил вид обнаженного тела и просил об этом каждый раз, когда была такая возможность.

Юри немного провозился с его штанами перед тем, как отбросить их комком. Когда он закончил, Виктор счастливо вздохнул, и повел взглядом по Юри, оглядывая грудь, опуская взгляд вниз к животу, затем - к члену, твёрдому и истекающему смазкой на животу. Он вытянул руку, подзывая Юри к себе. Тот посмотрел вниз, между ног Виктора, в немом вопросе, который Никифоров понял. Он кивнул.

– Рано. Сюда, - мягко сказал он. Юри нехотя наклонился, вновь седлая Виктора, наваливаясь на него. Они соприкоснулись грудью, Виктор положил одну руку на бедро Юри, другую - на лопатку, легко поглаживая по спине, направляясь к шее.

– _Я хочу, чтобы ты слушал меня_.

Это был грубоватый шёпот, прямо в ухо Юри, и он охнул, заёрзав.

– _Каждое слово._

Юри издал полузадушенный вздох, прижимаясь своими бёдрами к бёдрам Виктора, и это первое касание их кожи, их членов заставило проскочить между ними искру, вызвав у Виктора стон. Он выгнулся, чуть сильнее сжимая Кацуки.

– Я знаю, что ты не понимаешь, что я говорю, Юри, но обещаю: всё, что я говорю, - для тебя. _Для тебя_ , - повторил он последние слова на русском. - Возможно, я потом тебе все переведу, но сейчас ты должен знать: мои слова - это абсолютное восхищение, абсолютная любовь.

Он ткнулся носом в шею Юри, и тот потёрся своими бёдрами о его, заставляя Виктора шумно выдохнуть.

– Каждый звук, каждое слово, вся речь - это всё для тебя, Юри, - проворковал Виктор.

_– Всё для тебя._

На мгновение весь мир перестал существовать, когда Юри наклонился к Виктору, и поцеловал его в шею, так тяжело дыша, что Виктор хотел бы никогда этого не забывать. Никифоров закрыл глаза и вздохнул, его руки поглаживали Юри по спине, ягодицам, бёдрам, касались каждого дюйма.

_– Ты восхитительный..._

_– На ощупь._

Юри застонал, плавно двигая бёдрами. Виктор не смог удержаться и слабо усмехнулся, зная, какой эффект он оказывал на Юри, как его слова действуют на Кацуки, зажигая что-то вроде огня внутри. И Виктор продолжал, не собираясь останавливаться, шепча восхваления и фразы мягким, любящим, глубоким голосом, и что-то грубое - с желанием и страстью. Он не прекращал, сменяя тон голоса, пока Юри не застонал дрожащим голосом, вздрагивая от почти каждого движения собственных бёдер, потирающихся о бёдра Виктора.

_– Как ты хочешь кончить?_

Юри замер на этой фразе, потому что это звучало скорее как вопрос, и никогда его не спрашивайте, как он это понял, будучи отвлечённым другими вещами.

– Это был важный вопрос, Юри, поэтому я спрошу ещё раз на английском, - сказал Виктор, и смена языка заставила Кацуки удивлённо посмотреть на Виктора, в его тёплые глаза. Никифоров глупо улыбнулся, медленно зарываясь длинными тонкими пальцами в волосы Юри, заставляя этим его дрожать. - Как ты хочешь кончить?

Вот и всё. Юри был готов взорваться, расплавиться, кончить прямо здесь на месте. Он дрожаще застонал, а Виктор просто улыбнулся.

– Скажи мне, Юри, - продолжил он, и Юри был готов поклясться, что он специально усилил свой акцент.

– Я..я.. - Кацуки начал заикаться, его мозг перестал работать. Он громко сглотнул, уверенный, что Виктору действительно нравилось дразнить его. Юри глубоко вздохнул и на секунду задумался.

– Хочу сначала о тебе позаботиться, - выдохнул он, внимательно глядя на Виктора вниз, полный решимости. Виктор поднял бровь. – Пожалуйста, - продолжил Кацуки свою фразу.

– Уверен? - спросил Виктор, вновь проводя ладонью по волосам Юри. Тот подался навстречу прикосновению и кивнул.

– Хочу показать тебе кое-что, - мягко сказал Юри, его глаза блестели почти огнем. Виктор сглотнул, и Кацуки улыбнулся.

– Если настаиваешь, - вздохнул Никифоров. Юри вновь улыбнулся и поцеловал его, медленно и сладко, затем отстраняясь.

Юри прошёлся поцелуями по телу Виктора вниз, целуя грудь, рёбра, низ живота, выступающие бедренные косточки, каждый дюйм его тела. Он слышал дыхание Виктора, дрожащее почти всё время. Юри нравилось иногда так делать: дразнить Виктора, заставлять его ждать. Он знал, что Виктору тоже это нравилось, даже если он просил Кацуки быть быстрее. Юри всегда видел это в его глазах, это было сложно не заметить. Это желание. Оно всегда усиливалось, когда Юри заставлял Виктора ждать.

Сначала Юри не касался члена Виктора, заставляя Никифорова неудовлетворённо вздыхать. Кацуки заметил это и улыбнулся, целуя бёдра Виктора, поглаживая их ладонями. Он так делал до тех пор, пока не смог сказать, что Виктор был достаточно раздразнён, он вздохнул и прижался к члену Виктора.

Юри посмотрел вверх, наблюдая за онемевшим Виктором, когда он коснулся языком головки, затем немного опустил голову, чтобы можно было лизнуть длинным медленным до безумия возбуждающим движением от основания до кончика. Виктор застонал, и ему захотелось откинуть голову. Он знал, как Юри любил этот контакт глаз, и потому не смел отвернуться.

– Сядь, - мягко попросил Юри, кивая Виктору. Тот сделал, как его попросили, немного отодвигаясь, чтобы опереться о подушки. - Я хочу попробовать кое-что, но это может выглядеть странно, - сказал Кацуки в ответ на удивленно приподнятую бровь Виктора. - Я просто... - начал он, затем вздохнул. - Хочу попробовать это.

– Ну, я к твоим услугам, - фыркнул Виктор, потому что ему было совершенно неважно, что делает Юри, он просто хотел продолжения.

\- Все-таки я думаю, тебе это понравится, - мягко сказал Юри. У Виктора не было времени, чтобы ответить, да он и не был уверен, что хочет отвечать. А потом Юри перевернулся и изогнулся самым изящным способом. Виктор нахмурился, не совсем понимая, что хочет сделать Кацуки, когда же он понял, его глаза расширились.

– Да ты шутишь.

Юри, тело которого было превосходно изогнуто, усмехнулся, гладя снизу вверх. Единственное, что касалось кровати, были руки и стопы, поддерживающие его в этой позиции, которая выглядела некомфортной, но Юри не показывал этого.

Мостик. Юри стоял в идеальном мостике, и его лицо было рядом с членом Виктора.

Виктор не собирался тратить больше и пяти минут. Он не собирался тратить ни одной минуты.

– Это... больно? - крякнул Виктор. Юри покачал головой, его волосы немного свисали. - Юри, ты не можешь... ты не... - Виктор умолк. Это просто невозможно...

– Смотри на меня.

А потом Юри немного опустился, сгибая локти и вытягивая шею, меняя позу так, чтобы его губы могли обхватить головку.

– Юри, - прохрипел Виктор, имя просто вылетело из него. Это никак не могло быть реальным, хоть сколько-нибудь возможным, но каким-то образом оно происходило. Юри стоял в мостике на их кровати. Юри стоял в мостике на их кровати с членом Виктора во рту. Виктор был настолько потрясён, что почти забыл, как дышать.

Это заняло минуту, полнейшая... невероятность происходящего делала все смутным. Виктор обдумывал всё это с минуту, потому что это было странным, такие вещи никогда не случались. Но вид Юри, его тела, это... выглядело не так странно, как он думал.

Конечно, Юри был изогнут, и Виктор знал, что многие люди были бы потрясены подобным, но по некоторым причинам, ракурс работал, и это не выглядело так безумно

Виктор прекрасно мог видеть шею Юри, идеально изогнутую, бледную, гладкую, красивую кожу. Он нечётко видел очертания рёбер, находящихся под ещё более бледной кожей. Он мог видеть ключицы, мускулы на руках, он мог видеть так много с этого ракурса. И это всё было... это всё показывало не только гибкость Юри, но и его силу: его руки и ноги были единственным, что удерживало его в этом положении. Виктор был удивлён, как хорошо Кацуки держал эту позу. И не только это, он явно не собирался расслабляться во время минета.

Виктор был уверен, что в этой позе определённые вещи утихнут, что ощущения будут приглушенными, что все это просто для эффектной стойки. Но оказалось, что и на ощущения этот достаточно любопытный ракурс может повлиять.

Юри смог взять Виктора глубже, и по некоторым причинам намного более шумно, чем обычно, издавая все эти порочные звуки: стоны и чмоканье, звучавшие невероятно непристойно. И это всё, сплетаясь вместе, заставляло Виктора сжимать простынь до белых костяшек на пальцах.

Виктор чувствовал, будто горит. Ощущение горячего рта на своём члене, вид Юри, изгибающегося таким образом, то, как двигались его голова и горло, - это всё составляло своеобразную симфонию удовольствия, которая угасала и расцветала в Викторе. Он не смог бы отвести взгляда от Юри, даже если бы попытался это сделать.

Вначале Виктор был так поражен, что вёл себя достаточно, но через пару минут он вдруг вспомнил, про разговоры на русском, про то, как Юри это нравится, и ему стало интересно, что будет делать Юри, если Виктор продолжит говорить на русском.

_– Да у тебя порочный рот._

Юри застонал, длинно и громко, и Виктор усмехнулся. Предложение не было длинным, вовсе нет, и Юри не понимал, что Виктор сказал, но он отреагировал так, будто услышал что-то чрезвычайно эротичное.

_– Ты так красив сейчас._

Это было сказано хрипло, Виктор осознавал, что уже не может говорить чисто, но это заставило Юри дрожаще застонать и сильнее сжать губы, от чего Виктор протяжно зарычал.

После этого Виктор просто сорвался на комплименты и пошлости, говоря Юри, какой он восхитительный, как идеально он всё делает, как он хорош. Юри возвращал похвалы более быстрыми движениями, большими скольжениями языка, шумными стонами. Всё это накапливалось, пульсирующий жар внутри нарастал, слова лились быстрее, отчаяннее. Виктор прерывисто дышал, его бёдра начали двигаться, и они оба понимали, что долго он не продержится.

Юри использовал каждый трюк, который знал, вспомнил все уловки, которые заставляли Виктора распадаться на части, и применял их все, один за другим, пока тот не кончил с какими-то громкими ругательствами на русском, волна удовольствия прошлась по его телу, и он откинул голову, дрожаще застонав.

Было довольно сложно глотать в таком положении, так что Юри просто подождал немного, держа всё в своём рту, прежде чем перевернуться и плюхнуться на живот, в итоге сглатывая и затем вздыхая.

Юри посмотрел на Виктора, который так и лежал, откинув голову и прикрыв глаза. Кацуки дико усмехнулся, принимая это за свою победу.

– Было хорошо? - спросил он, хотя ответ был очевиден при взгляде на лицо Никифорова. Виктор медленно моргнул, открывая глаза, и посмотрел вниз на Юри, прежде чем качнуть головой, выглядя восхитительно.

– У меня нет слов, Юри. Это было... экстремально и необыкновенно эротично, - пробормотал Виктор, заставляя Юри легко рассмеяться.

– Я надеялся, что тебе понравится, - счастливо мурлыкнул он. Виктор вздохнул, затем едва заметно усмехнулся.

– А ты..? – он осекся. Юри немного покраснел и покачал головой. Виктор улыбнулся и протянул руки.

– Тогда мы позаботимся об этом, - сказал он, глядя как Юри подползает к нему. Виктор всё ещё опирался на подушки, поэтому Юри забрался на него и прижался к губам целомудренным поцелуем. Виктор ласково улыбнулся и повернул его, уложив на спину, а сам оседлал его. Виктор вновь улыбнулся и приобнял Юри за шею, снова его целуя, в этот раз более глубоко, проникая в рот. Его вкус еще чувствовался на языке Кацуки, и это заставило Виктора мягко застонать.

Во время поцелуя Юри медленно поглаживал Виктора, а правая рука Виктора, обнимавшая шею Юри, двинулась вниз по груди, затем по боку, мимолетно сжала бедро, а затем длинные пальцы скользнули и обхватили член Юри.

Юри тут же застонал от касания, столь ожидаемого всё то время, что он уделял Виктору. Тот улыбнулся в поцелуй и погладил Кацуки, медленно, большой палец кружил по головке, размазывая предэкулянт по стволу.

– Ты так заботишься обо мне, Юри, - мурлыкнул Виктор в поцелуй.

– Ты заслуживаешь этого, - выдохнул Юри в ответ. Виктор улыбнулся и сжал член Юри, заставляя того прерывисто выдохнуть.

– Иногда я не могу поверить в те развратные штуки, которые ты можешь вытворять своим языком, - мурлыкнул Никифоров. - _Это удивительно._

Юри мягко выдохнул. Виктор нежно поцеловал челюсть, его рука двигалась в равномерном ритме.

– Тебе нравится слышать комплименты на русском? - спросил Виктор, его дыхание коснулось шеи Юри.

– Да, - хрипло ответил Юри, закрыв глаза.

– И мне, - мурлыкнул Виктор в ответ, двигая рукой чуть быстрее, чувствуя, как бёдра Юри подаются навстречу. -– Мне нравится как ты реагируешь, Юри. Как ты дышишь, когда я говорю, - прошептал Виктор на ухо Кацуки, стараясь, чтобы акцент вышел заметным. - Мне нравится, как ты дрожишь, - продолжил Никифоров, касаясь носом шеи Юри. Кацуки от этого хныкнул, и Виктор усмехнулся ему в шею. - _Я люблю это всё._

– Виктор, Виктор, пожалуйста, - задыхался Юри.

– Тшшш, я с тобой, - успокоил его Виктор, и Юри застонал. Он знал, что уже вот-вот, он чувствовал это по жару, идущему изнутри, по тому, как он начал извиваться под Виктором. Он крепче обнял Виктора, вонзаясь ногтями в спину.

_– Кончай._

– Я хочу увидеть, как ты кончаешь, Юри, как выгибается твоя спина. Как открывается твой рот, как ты облизываешь губы. Я хочу видеть твой взгляд. Хочу видеть всё это, - мурлыкал Виктор, тон его голоса понижался, становясь грубым и слишком сексуальным. Дыхание Юри сбилось, пальцы на ногах поджимались, с его губ срывалось имя Никифорова.

– О, Боже, - застонал Юри, выгибаясь на матрасе, сжимая Виктора до синяков. Виктор смотрел на него с тёплой улыбкой, запоминая вид Юри, пока он задыхаясь, расслаблялся на кровати и закрывал глаза.

Виктор медленно убрал руку от Юри и мягко поцеловал его. Кацуки довольно вздохнул, когда Виктор скатился с него, но остался рядом, их кожа всё ещё соприкасалась.

– Ммм, это было чудесно, - счастливо выдохнул Виктор, глядя в потолок.

– Было хорошей идеей совместить эти вещи: гибкость и язык, - тоже вздохнул Юри, открывая глаза и поворачивая голову, чтобы посмотреть на Виктора. Тот усмехнулся.

– Не могу поверить, что я так долго не замечал твоей любви к моей русской речи, - задумчиво произнёс Виктор.

– Могу сказать то же самое о моей гибкости, - отозвался Кацуки. Виктор пожал плечами.

– Я всегда знал, что ты гибкий, я просто никогда не думал, как это можно использовать, - сказал он Юри, который хмыкнул в ответ и обнял Виктора.

– Думаю, это то же самое, когда ты говоришь по-русски. Я всегда любил твой акцент и то как ты иногда произносил слова на русском, но когда ты начал говорить целыми предложениями, я понял, как приятно это звучит, - объяснил Юри. Виктор улыбнулся и поцеловал Кацуки в макушку.

– Что будет следующим, м? Какой секрет о тебе я открою следующим? - спросил Виктор. Юри усмехнулся ему.

– Могу спросить то же самое и о тебе, - ответил Юри.

– Думаю, время покажет, - вздохнул Виктор. – Возможно, когда-нибудь я узнаю всё о тебе, Юри, - предположил он.

– Я не знаю, буду ли я тебе все еще нравиться, если ты узнаешь обо мне всё, - сказал Юри, поддразнивая. Виктор посмотрел на него и с любовью улыбнулся.

– Думаю, ты мне будешь нравиться в любом случае, - фыркнул Виктор, целуя Юри в щёку. – Можно даже сказать, что я буду любить тебя в любом случае.

Что-то тёплое появилось в груди Кацуки, и он улыбнулся.

– Думаю, могу сказать то же самое о тебе, Виктор.


End file.
